Nueva vida
by nannycullen
Summary: Jacob huye para olvidar a Bella pero en el camino conoce a un nuevo amor. ¿Podrá olvidar a Bella con ella?. Y ademas aparecen enemigos del pasado de Edward que vuelven ahora que es feliz con Bella.
1. Chapter 1

-Por Jacob-

Forks siempre había sido un pueblo muy tranquilo bueno hasta hace poco cuando me entere de que Bella se casaría. Pero ¿como? ¿Cuándo paso? Mi enojo era evidente que llegue a desquitarme con Seth. La rabia me corrompía tanto y todavía para terminar Bella me había pedido que fuera su padrino. Ella sabia que esa noticia me dolería tanto pero creo que Bella ya no es la misma sus sentimientos hacia mí habían cambiado. Así que tome una decisión me iría de Forks tenia que alejarme de ella para siempre, pensaba que cuanto más lejos estuviera la olvidaría más rápido.

-Por Bella-

Espero que a Jacob no le halla molestado mi invitación a mi boda y mucho menos haberle pedido que fuera mi padrino, creo que las cosas entre él y yo habían quedado claras. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Alice me hablaba.

¿Bella...? ¿Estás bien?

Ahh…si claro. ¿Que sucede?

Pues que ya es hora de irnos a recoger tu vestido.

Si, claro se me había olvidado por completo-dije nerviosa.

Así que me levante del sofá y tome mi bolso. Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a la puerta cuando apareció Rosalie.

¿Adonde van?

A recoger el vestido de Bella- dijo Alice

Yo voy con ustedes

¡Tu!-dijimos las dos con sorpresa

Si ¿Por qué?

No por nada-dijo Alice

Es que necesito comprar mi vestido para la boda el cual obvio tendrá que ser mas bonito que el de Bella.

¡Rosalie por dios!

¿Qué Alice? Solo bromeaba ya se que por esta vez Bella tiene que verse mas hermosa que yo- dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya vamos retrasadísimas- dijo Alice enojada.

-Por Jacob-

Cuando llegue a New York me sentí con mejor humor. Era como si el enojo que tenia se hubiera disipado por completo, a lo mejor tomar otros aires me ayudaría para pensar mejor las cosas. Me dispuse a almorzar cerca del aeropuerto había una cafetería que al ver su nombre no pude evitar reírme es que a quien se le ocurría ponerle Rabbit's Royce a una cafetería. Entre y me senté leí el menú hasta que por fin me atendieron extrañamente la voz de la mesera se me hizo familiar.

¿Qué ordenara señor?

¡¿Scarlett eres tú?!

Hola Jacob-dijo con sorpresa-que te trae por aquí a esta gran ciudad.

Pues me vine a vivir aquí.

¡Aquí! No crees que New York es muy grande y demasiado lejos de Forks ¿Y que opina tu papá?

Me apoya- dije titubeante. Como decirle que mi papa solo sabe que me fui muy lejos.

¿Entonces que vas ordenar?

Me traes un sándwich y un jugo de naranja por favor.

Claro, oye perdón por mi interrogatorio ¿Pero tienes donde quedarte y trabajo?

No ninguna de la dos pero traigo suficiente dinero para quedarme en un hotel por unas semanas.

Se ve que no conoces nada de aquí el hotel mas barato cuesta 450dls la noche ¿crees que te alcance?

Creo que no muy apenas traigo 1000dls y pues no tengo trabajo-dije resignado.

No te preocupes yo te ayudare que te pareces si primero desayunas y ya después te doy la dirección de un trabajo es aquí cerca.

Gracias Scarlett.

De nada para eso somos los amigos.

Devore el desayuno. Cuando termine ordene la cuenta y como ella había prometido me dio la dirección del empleo.

Toma tu cambio amigo y esta es la dirección, cuando llegues pregunta por el sr. Smith el te dará la información sobre el trabajo. Abajo esta la dirección de mi casa y mi teléfono para que me marques esta noche dormirás en mi casa hasta que encuentres algo barato espero que no te moleste.

Claro que no, al contrario muchas gracias por darme hospicio eres un ángel.

De nada.

Le di un abrazo y tome el papel la dirección era Manhattan Street 21 Road Vallet restaurant Elegance's. Cuando llegue hice lo primero que ella me había indicado pregunte por el señor Smith. El señor era un hombre de unos 45 años calvo y regordete me cuestiono a que venia.

Que se te ofrece muchacho

Vengo por el trabajo- dije nervioso

¿Y que sabes hacer?

De todo.

Bueno pues veremos si es verdad te quedaras aprueba cuando termines te diré si te quedas.

Tome un mandil y me puse hacer las cosas que me habían encargado era algo pesado y diferente nada que ver a lo que hacia en la Push pero estaba decidido a quedarme con el empleo no volvería de nuevo a Forks ese era mi propósito.


	2. Chapter 2

-Por Bella-

Era raro Jacob no me había marcado, ni siquiera para reclamarme algo, será acaso que lo a tomado tan bien y que por fin comprendió que amo a Edward, no lo creo pero esta angustia me mataba, así que tome mi tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la reserva tenia que preguntarle a el. Cuando llegue me encontré con Paul y Seth.

Hola chicos han visto a Jacob.

¡Jacob! Que acaso no sabes que hace mas de 4 días que Jacob se fue de aquí y no sabemos nada de el.

Esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Jacob se había ido?, me había abandonado justo días antes de mi boda.

¿Y donde esta? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – dije desesperada.

Ya te dijimos que no sabemos nada de el.

Y Billy, no sabe donde pueda estar.

No.

Pero como que no Jacob tuvo que haberle dicho a alguien a donde se iba- dije angustiada.

Pues no a nadie le dijo nada.

Y han intentado comunicarse mentalmente con el.

No que el ha cerrado cualquier comunicación con nosotros.

Y yo que pensaba que Jacob lo había tomado bien pero ya veo que no. Le hice saber a Billy que nunca fue mi intención molestar y tampoco provocar el enojo y huida de Jacob.

Lo siento Billy no fue mi intención – dije apenada.

No te preocupes bella, Jacob ya esta grande y sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Y no piensa buscarlo.

Si el ha cerrado cualquier comunicación mental con nosotros es por que quiere que nadie lo encuentre.

Pues yo si lo buscare.

No creo que sea buena idea.

Esta bien no lo hare- dije resignada.

Solo dije eso para que Billy no se preocupara pero después de mi boda me dedicaría buscarlo hasta encontrarlo. ¿Y si el día de mi boda Jacob regresara? espero que eso se cumpla lo deseo tanto.

-Por Jacob-

Cuando termine mi turno el Sr. Smith me dijo que el trabajo era mío que suerte había tenido, había encontrado a mi vieja amiga la cual me había ayudado a encontrar mi trabajo y m daría asilo mientras pudiera pagar un departamento con mi dinero. En ese momento apareció Scarlett.

Hola Jacob, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Bien, algo cansando.

¿Y que paso siempre si te quedaste con el trabajo?

Si m quede con el –dije feliz.

Que suerte tienes. ¿Oye quieres cenar algo?

Claro que si, ya que eso de trabajar en un restaurante y no poder comer nada de eso es malo.

Bueno aquí a 2 cuadras vende una hamburguesas muy ricas vamos

Claro.

Así que nos dirigimos a cenar y después a su casa en London Street 132road el departamento era algo chico pero acogedor.

Bueno llegamos este es mi humilde departamento.

Pues es muy bonito.

Gracias.

Rentas o es propia.

Es propia me la dejo mi mama antes de que casar de nuevo y se fuera a vivir a Miami.

Bueno de perdis tienes casa propia y así no pagas renta.

Si eso es lo mejor de todo.

Bueno creo que estas muy cansada y yo también

Claro tu cuarto ésta al fondo.

¿Y tú donde dormirás?

En el otro cuarto ¿Por qué?

Pensé que dormirías en el sofá.

Claro que no, pero si solo tuviera un cuarto tu dormirías en el sofá-dijo riéndose. Oye no le vas a hablar a tu papa para contarle que estas bien.

Si pero mañana ya es muy tarde y el debe de estar dormido

Claro ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches entonces.

Buenas noches.

Despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla se fue a dormir. Tardé mucho para dormir ya que la angustia no m dejaba dormir en paz mi padre ha de estar preocupado por mi pero era mejor así no quería que supiera donde estaba por que seria capaz de mandar a Sam por mi y eso no podía suceder ahora era libre y sin responsabilidades solo ser feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia espero y les guste.**

-Por Bella-

Mañana seria el gran día, por fin seria la esposa de Edward Cullen, pero la ausencia de Jacob me ponía triste ya habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde que desapareció y no hemos tenido rastro de él será acaso que no vendría a la boda, podría ser que su enojo fuera más fuerte que nuestra amistad. Toda la semana pasada había ido a la reserva a la espera de alguna noticia pero nada cambiaba ni Billy ni los chicos sabían de él era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra ¿Pero como? Jacob no era tan pequeño para perderse, pero estaba tan preocupada que ya ni prestaba atención a las demás personas.

¿Bella, querida vas a comer?

¡Mande!

¿Si vas a comer?

Claro Esme y perdón por ignorarte.

No importa, se que estas muy preocupada por Jacob. ¿Y han sabido algo de él?

No nada-dije algo triste

Lo siento tanto Bella y perdón por mi indiscreción ¿pero no has pensado en cambiar de padrino de arras?

No claro que no-dije casi enojada.-Estoy segura de que Jacob vendrá.

Claro lo entiendo no fue mi intención que te molestaras.

No te preocupes, algo dentro de mi me dice que el vendrá.

No me podía hacer a la idea de que Jacob no vendría, esa esperanza era la única que me mantenía viva, pero conforme pasaban las horas me desilusionaba más y más. Durante toda la noche no dormí nada solo veía hacia afuera con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Jacob entre los arboles con esa sonrisa que me cautivaba, pero poco a poco el sueño me venció hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó tenia que acompañarla a hacer unas compras de ultima hora pero me sentía tan cansada y sin ganas de nada.

Buenos días Bella es hora de levantarse. ¡Hoy es tu gran día!

Si claro – dije sin ánimo.

Pero que caras traes. No me digas que no dormiste por los nervios.

Si no pude dormir nada tenia demasiados nervios

Era mentira como explicarle a Alice que los nervios que tenia no eran por la boda con Edward sino por que Jacob apareciera. Si se lo hubiera dicho me hubiera regañado y enojado demasiado conmigo como podía estar mas preocupada por Jacob que por el día más importante de mi vida era algo absurdo, así que me dispuse mejor a concentrarme en mi boda y disfrutarla al máximo y aparte a Jacob de mi mente solo por este día. Así que me levante tome una ducha, me cambie y me fui con Alice a recoger algunas cosas ya que después quedaría reclutada en el cuarto para que Rosalie y Alice me arreglaran cosa que no me agradaba mucho menos sabiendo que Alice seria la maquilladora. Le había pedido que todo fuera natural ya que no quería parecer novia sobre producida y menos tener un peinado de la realeza o algo así. Solo quería ser yo la simple y sin chiste Isabella Swan.

-Por Jacob

Hoy se casaba Bella durante todo el día he pensado en si asistiría o no, la idea de ir y ver como ella le daba el sí a Edward me enferma mucho, trate de quitarme ese pensamiento y dedicarme a mi trabajo, a veces lo lograba pero apenas el restaurant quedaba vacío volvía a mi la duda. Hoy me tocaba salir temprano pensaba que si me decidía o no a ir ya que el ultimo autobús a Port Angels salía a la 6:30 y ya de allí tomaría un taxi para llegar a Forks casi vendría llegando a la mitad del baile eso me parecía perfecto así no tendría que estar presente en la misa y mucho menos en el baile de los novios. En la invitación decía que la misa seria a la 7:30 y la recepción a las 9:30. Cuando dieron la 3:00 en punto me dispuse a tomar el autobús cuando caminaba tuve un flashazo de los pensamientos de Seth me hizo ver a Bella y Alice ya que de seguro se había acomedido ayudarles también alcancé a percibir a Jasper y Emmet, hasta que el pitido del autobús me susto. Pase todo el camino a casa meditando en si ir o no. Cuando por fin llegue a casa Scar había preparado lasaña para comer.

Hola Jacob ¿Qué tal te fue?

Bien-dije desanimado.

Pasa algo.

No nada será mejor que comamos tengo un hambre.

Claro.

De repente la tonta idea me volvió, pero estas vez estaba decidido iría a la boda de Bella pero no lo haría solo, además también aprovecharía para traerme mi moto.

Oye Scar tienes algo que hacer esta noche.

No nada ¿Por qué?

Es que te quería invitar a una boda.

¿Una boda? ¿Y donde es?

En Forks. Es que se casa mi amiga Bella y no quiero ir solo a la boda.

Pero Forks esta muy lejos de aquí como a 5 horas llegaremos a limpiar o algo parecido.

No nada de eso llegaremos casi a la hora del baile

¿Pero será en un salón o al aire libre?

Al aire libre. ¿Por qué?

Porque el único vestido que tengo es campirano y se hubiera sido en salón hubiera hecho el ridículo de mi vida.

No te preocupes yo tampoco tengo traje así que hubiéramos hecho el ridículo juntos- dije riéndome.

Pero no nos iremos vestidos verdad por que el camino es largo y sudaremos mucho.

Claro que no nos bañaremos cuando lleguemos a Forks en mi casa si no te molesta.

No claro que no me parece buena idea.

**Bueno aquí les dejo la tercera parte espero y les guste me gustaría saber que opinan de mi historia es la primera vez que escribo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a dios me había quedado con la llave de la casa cuando me fui, bueno aunque no me tenia que preocupar en lo absoluto ya que cuando llegara Rachel estaría allí por que no creo que haya asistido a la boda, ni tampoco lo chicos solo mi papa, Seth y Quil que era más amigo de Bella. A las 5:00 nos dirigimos a la estación Sunn's World's, compramos los boletos, y nos dispusimos a abordar el trayecto fue mas rápido que la primera vez, llegamos a Port Angels a las 8:30 y de ahi tomamos un taxi para llegar a la reserva. Cuando llegue todo estaba tranquilo casi no había gente fuera de su casas, así que toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió de seguro Rachel había aprovechado que papá no estaba para salir con Paul, así que tuve que usar mis llaves. Cuando entre puse las maletas en el sofá y me dirigí al refri tenía mucha sed también le ofrecí a Scarlett algo d tomar.

Quieres tomar algo.

Si un vaso de agua.

Claro ahorita te lo doy.

Toma

Muchas gracias.

Bueno pues ponte cómoda, mientras yo me baño, para que luego tú también te arregles. No tardo.

Claro.

Como lo dije no tarde mucho cuando salí ella se metió a bañar tampoco tardo mucho ni para arreglarse era lo que me encantaba de ella no tenia que ponerse tanto para verse guapa.

Ya estas lista.

Si ya estoy listísima. ¿Y en que iremos a la boda?

Iremos en mi camioneta.

Uhh tienes camioneta.

Si y también una moto pero no creo que quieras llegar a la boda en ella.

No claro que no.

Así que ayudándola a subir como todo un caballero que soy nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos había autos muy lujosos y el ruido de la música era ensordecedor entramos al jardín por la parte trasera eran muchos invitados, bueno la mayoría eran amigos vampiros de los Cullen y algunas cuantas personas humanas amigos y familia de Bella. Divise a Seth entre la gente así que tome la mano de Scarlett para conducirla entre las mesas cuando estuve enfrente de ellos Seth no dudó en esbozar esa típica sonrisa de alegría.

Jacob amigo- se me abalanzo para abrazarme.

Hola Seth-dándole un abrazo.

Pensamos que no vendrías.

Bueno ya estoy aquí. Hola papa.

Hola Jacob y no nos presentaras a tu amiga.

Ahh si claro les presento a Scarlett es una vieja amiga mía y de Jared.

Si ya recuerdo fuiste la que casi le rompes el brazo a Jared por haberte intentado besar a la fuerza- dijo Quil riéndose.

Exacto. ¿Y donde esta Bella?

Esta en la otra mesa saludando a sus amigos.

Iré a felicitarla vienes Scar.

Si claro.

Así que nos encaminamos pero para llegar al otro lado había que atravesar la pista la cual estaba semi vacía a excepción de Esme y Carlisle y otras parejas que bailaban. Cuando llegamos abrace a Bella la cual me tomo con mucha fuerza del cuello estrujándome todo.

Pensé que no vendrías ¿dime por que te fuiste?... ¿donde estuviste?.. cuéntame todo.

Tranquilízate Bella todo te lo explicare pero después ahora disfruta tu noche.

Claro ¿y quien es ella?

Una amiga se llama scarlett.

Hola mucho gusto Bella y muchas felicidades.

Gracias ¿Y de donde conoces a Jacob?-dijo muy seria.

Lo conozco desde la primaria pero como me fui a vivir con mi mama a...

Tuve que interrumpir la conversación antes de que Scarlett se le saliera decir donde estaba.

Será mejor que nos sentemos.

Si claro. Bueno Bella fue un gusto conocerte.

El gusto fue mío.

Con permiso, Bella.

Pasen.

Así que tome la mano de Scar y volvimos a atravesar la pista la cual se encontraba más llena que hace unos minutos. Durante el camino me encontré con Alice.

Hola Jacob. ¿Pero donde has estado?

Viajando- dije sarcásticamente.

Nos tenias… bueno tenias a tu papá y a Bella preocupados eres un tonto sabes.

Si ya lo se.

¿Y quien es tu amiga?

Se llama Scarlett. Scar te presento a Alice es la cuñada de Bella.

Hola.

Hola se ve que eres muy simpática.

Gracias.

Bueno los dejo voy a buscar a Rosalie.

Claro adiós.

Así que desapareció entre la multitud y nosotros regresamos a la mesa, comimos y estuvimos platicando un rato. Aunque me extrañó que tanto como Quil y Seth no me hayan preguntado donde estuve, sabia que papa lo sabia bien por que en una ocasión lo llame para contarle. La fiesta termino a la hora prevista y yo ayude a papa a subir a la camioneta los chicos subieron a la parte trasera y Scarlett se sentó enfrente con papa. Durante el camino ella cuestiono a mi papa sobre mí lo que hizo que los chicos se rieran por las cosas que mi papa le conto de mí que vergüenza. Cuándo llegamos Rachel se encontraba afuera muy asustada y los chicos estaban ahí también.

¡Papa se metieron a la casa!… ¿Jacob eres tu?

Si tonta y no se metieron a la casa, yo entre y por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

Eso no te importa que bueno que ya estas aquí y quien es ella.

Scarlett una amiga, por cierto Jared te acuerdas de ella

Si como olvidarla si casi me deja sin brazo.

Pues para que no volvieras a molestarme.

Oye hermano que te pareces si mañana vamos al acantilado

Claro pero solo un rato ya que mañana tengo que regresar a New York.

No te vas a quedar a aquí - dijo Quil decepcionado.

No ahora tengo un trabajo

Claro lo entendemos-dijo Jared triste.

Pero no se pongan así prometo visitarlos seguido.

Papá interrumpió aquella conversación.

Bueno basta de tanta charla será mejor que se vayan a dormir. Ya mañana tendrán tiempo para platicar mejor.

Claro señor Billy.- dijo Paul.

Hasta mañana chicos.

En verdad los extrañaba mucho pero era mejor así estar alejado de aquí aunque Bella estuviera casada nada cambiaba.


End file.
